


Thought process for a story

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: AU Ideas that I will probably never finish [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Oops i made a story, adresses thet fact that iceland breaks the fourth wall in that ine movie, its my thought process, just notes, not even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: As copy and pasted from a group chat.





	Thought process for a story

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this wig and I was like you know what, Iceland probably wore that once. And this came. The wig I saw is at the bottem.

  * Iceland walking into a Nordic meeting with this wig. Half on after a con because he only had enough time to take the rest of the cosplay off
  * Like he has his boots pants, and shirt with jacket. Right. But he has his wig cap still on and was i, the process of taking g it off
  * He didn't think anyone would,be there
  * Jokes on him it was suppose to be a surprise b-day party
  * The day before hk and sk took him to con for his b-day. They all dress. As NARUTO, sasuke, and sakura. Three guess as who went as who
  * Hk and sk drove him to the meeting the next day after they all colapesd in bed the naught before. So Iceland gets dress in the car rid and was taking the makeup off on the way to the meeting room
  * No wait do you know what would be better than going as NARUTO characters?
  * If Hetalia being an actually thing and them going as their female selves
  * Iceland gave the idea to thedark lord hima
  * All the Asians been known aboot it
  * They and Iceland are the only ones that voice them selves in the English dub
  * Its why china has the best lines
  * The movie the one with the aliens
  * Iceland came up with that one UN a dream
  * That's why he is the only Nordic in it
  * Oh shit I came up with a new story




End file.
